Werewolf
by Thea-San
Summary: Une nouvelle maladie est recensé, les quelques cas répertoriés sont éloignés par sécurité. L'un des "infectés", n'en pouvant plus d'être enfermé et maltraité, décide de s'enfuir, laissant derrière lui une traîné de sang et la voie libre aux autres. Il apprendra la vérité sur ce qu'il est ainsi que le lourd fardeau que cela engendre. Pourra-t-il tout surmonter ? Rating M justifié


Alors soyons clair, je n'ai strictement aucune idée de comment j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre en moins de deux jours (j'ai commencé à l'écrire vers minuit et quand je l'ai terminé vers 22h30, environ) mais par contre je sais que le thème m'est venu tout naturellement en regardant Teen Wolf avec pas mère (elle apprécie pas mal d'ailleurs). Je me suis dit "Tiens ! Ça donnerait quoi Haikyuu avec des loup-garou ?" et puis avec un peu de réflexion et un changement de style d'écriture qui m'a pas mal surprit, cette histoire est née.

Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi va ressembler la suite, bien que j'ai déjà quelque scènes futures en tête, et si ce chapitre vous fait vous interroger c'est normal, j'essaye de donner un petit côté _mystérieux_ à l'histoire.

Il est possible qu'il y ai des scènes violentes, peut-être (sans doute) pas de romance (quoique maintenant que j'y pense j'ai un doute...), amitié et drame à gogo et pleins de choses que j'inventerais surement au fur et à mesure.

Je ne sais pas si les prochains chapitre arriverons ou non (pour celles et ceux qui me suivent, je crois que vous avez fini par remarquer mon gène du retard ou du néant), j'écrirais cette histoire quand j'aurais le cœur à le faire.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire et je vous retrouve à la fin.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Ça faisait des jours que j'étais là, attaché comme un animal. Les chaînes avaient finis par me lacérer la peau des poignets et des chevilles, une muselière me retenait à la table métallique qui me servait aussi bien de lit de repos que de torture. Les journées se succédaient sans changement. Lever, expérience, observation, expérience, transfusion pour éviter de crever et coucher, toujours dans le même ordre, entre coupé de mini coma dont je sortais sans cesse couverts de nouvelles entailles et hématomes qui, bizarrement, disparaissaient en quelques heures.

Comment j'arrive à dire que ça fait des jours que je suis là ? En comptant le nombre de fois où je dors ? Je ne pense pas que cela fasse seulement des jours, cela doit bien faire des semaines voir un bon mois que je suis enfermé ici comme une bête malade. C'est ce que je suis d'une certaine manière, un individu touché par une maladie contagieuse qu'il a fallu éloigner des autres pour éviter la propagation. De quoi ai-je été atteint déjà ? Un nouveau type de rage je crois, enfin un truc dans le genre, parait que ça nous rend agressif, franchement si c'est le cas je ne risque pas d'être très dangereux, je n'arrête pas de m'évanouir, je n'ai jamais le temps de devenir vraiment " dangereux ".

Il y a bien une fois ou je suis resté éveillé un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Ils me faisaient je ne sais plus trop quoi mais c'était douloureux. En un instant j'ai eu l'impression de mieux percevoir tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, les sons, les odeurs, ma vision avait changé, elle n'était pas floue ou brumeuse comme lorsque l'on va s'évanouir, bien au contraire, tout était d'une netteté incroyable, même une télé haute définition ne pourrait pas avoir un rendu pareil. Mais le plus surprenant en plus de mes sens aiguisés à l'extrême c'était que je ne ressentais qu'une seule émotion :

La colère.

J'avais envie d'arracher mes chaînes et de me jeter sur les types autour de moi pour les déchiqueter comme de vulgaires bouts de viande, leur ouvrir le ventre avec les ongles, leur arracher la gorge avec les dents, enfoncé la porte blindée de ma cellule ou la vitre miroir à l'opposé ou d'autres scientifiques m'observaient perversement me faire découpé et recoller comme une vieille peluche. J'avais une soif de sang, je voulais courir dans les couloirs de leur complexe et tous les déchirer, les tuer, les étriper…

Les bouffer.

Cette pensée peut sembler étrange, je veux bien l'entendre mais au bout de plusieurs jours enfermés dans un endroit inconnu à se faire traficoter par une bande de Docteur Frankenstein en blouse blanche, il est assez normal d'avoir le cerveau qui part en vrille. Mais étrangement aujourd'hui, je me sens calme. Je suis déjà réveillé alors qu'il n'y a personne dans la pièce, même la salle d'observation est vide, le son de leurs pas ne résonne pas encore, la lumière que j'étais habituer à me prendre en plein visage à peine les yeux ouvert était elle aussi éteinte. Je savais parfaitement ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui, ça ne changerait pas, ça ne changerait jamais, sauf si…

* * *

 _P.V. Tous_

La porte métallique s'ouvrit dans un long grincement désagréable, laissant entrer deux scientifiques en blouses blanches, chacun armé d'un calepin et d'un stylo. L'unique pensionnaire de la pièce est immobile, il sait ce qui va suivre, il sait qu'une fois la porte refermé et les observateurs agglutinés dans la salle voisine il n'aura plus aucune chance. Mais s'il tente quoique ce soit les gardes se chargeront de lui rappeler qu'il n'a pour seul droit que de rester allongé toute la journée sur cette table à se faire ouvrir et recoudre, leur salaire les aveuglant sur la minorité du cobaye. C'est fou comme quelques zéros en plus sur un chèque peuvent faire perdre le sens de la vue.

L'adolescent doit réfléchir vite, dans quelques secondes la porte sera de nouveau close, il a le choix, tenter de fuir ou attendre une journée de plus. Son calme inhabituel l'aide fortement dans sa décision, celle-ci est d'ailleurs prise assez rapidement, prenant en compte son environnement et les individus l'entourent. Il respire calmement, ferme doucement les yeux comme avant de s'endormir, s'humidifie un peu les lèvres malgré sa muselière. _Ma voix doit être roque maintenant,_ pense-t-il distraitement en ouvrent et fermant les doigts. Il lui reste six secondes avant que la porte ne se referme, il a rarement été aussi concentré, les seules moments pouvant rivaliser sur son niveau actuel de concentration était les contrôles et les matchs de volley… le volley. Une soudaine tristesse l'envahie, ses poings se referment sur ses paumes, ses mâchoires se resserrent l'une contre l'autre. C'est le volley qui l'avait fait rencontrer les autres, ses coéquipiers, ses camarades, ses amis mais maintenant il était loin d'eux. La tristesse laissa place à la colère, son pouls s'accéléra, ses muscles se tendirent. Et tout se passa en une fraction de seconde.

Sa force fut décuplé, il réussit à suffisamment endommagé ses chaînes en tirant violemment dessus à plusieurs reprise pour les briser. L'un des scientifiques à côté voulu faire un bond surpris sur le côté ma sa tête fur saisit puis écraser contre la table d'opération. L'autre tenta dans un élan d'héroïsme de refermer la porte blindée pour empêcher son cobaye/patient de s'enfuir et de ravager les locaux, mais une poigne à la force surnaturelle lui saisit violemment la nuque pour l'envoyer s'écraser plus loin dans la salle, fêlant ainsi la vitre d'observation. La porte continua de se fermer mais c'est avec une vitesse déconcertante que le jeune homme glissa ses doigts sur la charnière pour la retenir. Il retira la lourde muselière de son visage, celle-ci provoqua un lourd bruit sourd en atterrissant sur le sol carrelé. Il passa sa main libre sur sa mâchoire avec une certaine émotion, une boule dans la gorge. Une espèce d'euphorie s'empara de lui en même temps qui commença à courir dans les couloirs, cherchant la sortie.

Mais une alarme retentie bien vite, le stoppant dans sa course. Une dizaine d'hommes armés le bloquèrent dans un couloir, pointant leurs fusils anesthésiants sur lui. Ils ne lui demandèrent même pas de mettre les mains en l'air et commencèrent à tirer. L'adolescent se surpris lui-même à les esquiver, depuis quand était-il si agile et rapide ? Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir, il bondit sans attendre vers les gardes les poings, ou plutôt les griffes, en avant. Le goût et l'odeur du sang lui faisaient peu à peu perdre la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il les attaquait, ça vue elle aussi semblait être passé au rouge, c'était étrange mais ça semblait aussi tellement naturel, comme s'il avait toujours voulu être là et faire ça. Les soi-disant gardes entraînés ne résistèrent pas des masses fasse à la puissance anormal du fuyard qui les mit hors d'état en une dizaine de secondes.

Le jeune homme décida d'accélérer un peu son évasion en entendant un nouveau groupe de gardé accourir vers sa position. Il se remit à courir, s'aidant du peu de signalisation murale disponible pour trouver son chemin et se retrouva vite dans ce qui semblait être une salle de contrôle. Les deux agents présents sursautèrent lorsqu'il enfonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule. L'un approcha sa main d'un large bouton d'alerte mais le fugitif lui saisit violemment le poignet pour l'envoyer volé en dehors de la pièce avant de se tourner vers l'autre qui aurait pu se liquéfier sur place si ça avait été possible.

« -Si, s'il vous plaît ne me faîtes rien ! J'ai une femme et des enfants ! Supplia-t-il, les paumes levées vers l'ancien patient.

Celui-ci s'approcha hâtivement de lui, une expression de pure haine déformant ses trains. Son point parti tout seul se loger dans le mur, à quelque centimètre du visage du scientifique qui poussa un petit cri craintif en se protégeant de ses bras. Un grognement sourd résonna dans la gorge de l'adolescent.

-Parce que vous croyez que je n'ai pas de famille peut-être ?! Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Sa main vient saisir le col du scientifique pour le rapprocher dangereusement de lui, le regard planté dans le sien.

-Je-je.. ! Désolé je ne suis au courant de rien ! Je ne m'occupe que de l'ouverture des portes !

-Les portes ? Son regard changea soudain, une petite étincelle y naquit.

L'employé tremblait face à l'adolescent qui se remit à le regarder.

-Vous allez m'ouvrir les portes pour que je puisse partir, ainsi que pour toutes les autres personnes enfermées ici.

-Comment savez-vous que…

-Taisez-vous et ouvrez les portes !

L'homme ferma les yeux en tournant la tête, les dents et les poings serrés par la peur. Le fuyard le relâcha, le laissant tomber au sol avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

-Faites-le. »

Son regard sembla devenir rouge, rouge sang, l'homme en blouse n'osa pas répondre et se releva en tremblant, approchant du panneau de contrôle. Le regard du plus jeune lui brûlait la nuque en même temps que ses doigts frôlaient les boutons, l'employé dégluti en enclenchant les portes les unes après les autres. Une fois la totalité des portes ouvertes il risqua un regard derrière lui.

« Ou… ou-est-il passé ? »

L'adolescent avait repris sa course dès la première porte ouverte. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps.

Durant sa course il put apercevoir d'autre anciens « détenus » forcer le passage des gardes pour s'enfuir. Certains étaient en plein carnage, les employés ressemblaient à de vieilles poupées de chiffon laissé à des chiens excités. Des giclées de sang couvraient les murs et l'odeur âcre et métallique de la substance vitale flottait dans l'air, prenant à la gorge l'adolescent qui se rendit enfin compte que ses mains étaient recouvertes de la dite substance. Il fut pris d'un haut le cœur en s'arrêtant quelque instant, l'une de ses mains souillées plaqué sur ses lèvres, retenant un rejet de bile. Un corps fut violemment projeté devant lui, lui forçant un sursaut en arrière. A peine une seconde plus tard, une autre personne se jeta sur le corps agonisant pour le rouer de coups de poings. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux quand l'autre mit un coup de… griffes mortel à l'homme à terre avant de le mordre violemment à l'abdomen, arrachant un large morceau de chaire sanglant qu'il avala sans la moindre hésitation. Le jeune fugitif senti son corps entier s'animer d'un sentiment inconnu lorsque que le tueur tourna ses brunelle rouges vifs vers lui, brillant d'une lueur bestiale incontrôlable. Son instinct lui cria de fuir et il lui obéi sans aucune réticence, laissant derrière lui le cannibale pour retrouver sa liberté.

Sa course entre les murs blancs dura encore longtemps avant qu'il ne parvient à passer les derniers gardes, suivit de loin par d'autres prisonniers. Tous s'enfuirent de leur côté, plus ou moins conscients de leurs actions. Le garçon réussi à distinguer des bruits de moteurs en même temps qu'il passa la première ligne d'arbres des bois.

C'est seulement un fois assez loin du complexe scientifique qu'il se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé. Il aurait pu s'endormir sur l'humus de la forêt, il était si confortable lorsqu'on était à bout de force, même une racine aurait pu être un agréable oreiller après tant de temps passez sur cette table en métal. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas encore en sécurité, il était encore trop proche de cette bande de malade, alors il rassembla ses forces et se releva avant de reprendre lentement sa marche.

Il réfléchit sur le chemin à l'endroit où il devrait aller se réfugier. Chez ses parents ? Non, il les mettrait en danger et ça aurait été trop évident d'aller directement chez eux. Son meilleur ami ? Encore un choix bien trop évident pour être sûr. Le lycée ? Combien d'idées idiotes avait-il encore en stock ? Il soupira pour lui-même en continuant d'avancer jusqu'à apercevoir des lumières artificiels.

Des lampadaires.

La ville était si proche que ça ? Surement pas, son séjour en labo lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps, sa route avait surement été longue mais il ne s'en était tout simplement pas rendu compte. Et d'ailleurs, comment avait-il fait pour se diriger jusqu'à la bonne ville ? C'était comme s'il avait une boussole dans le crâne, il arrivait à savoir ou aller simplement en pensant au lieu en question. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout semblait à la fois si net mais en même temps tout était flou, il avait l'impression que son corps avait changé, c'était comme s'il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. A cette pensée il eut l'irrépressible envie de se regarder dans une glace, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier qu'il était bien lui. Mais il valait surement mieux trouver un endroit sûr pour pouvoir se reposer. Il laissa son instinct le guider et marchant encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une maison.

* * *

 _P.V. Sugawara_

L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui avait été épuisant, le coach Ukai nous en a bien fait baver. Les premières et deuxième années été intenable, enfin certains en particulier, comme d'habitude. Hinata a du bien se faire engueuler trois fois par le coach et Nishinoya une bonne dizaine de fois par Daichi. Tsukishima avait l'air encore plus absent que d'habitude, ça peut se comprendre après tout, nous aussi nous sommes tristes de ne pas pouvoir aller _le_ voir à l'hôpital. Je trouve d'ailleurs ça étrange, il y a quelque temps nous avons appris par l'intermédiaire des journaux télévisés que des sujets de rage était réapparu un peu partout dans le pays et que quelque personne avait été touché, mais tous avaient été mis sous hospitalisation. Allez savoir pourquoi, ça ne touche que des individus qui on l'âge d'aller au lycée, mais bon, nous n'allons pas aller demander leur raison aux agents pathogènes.

Pour faire au plus simple : ce n'était pas la joie au sein de l'équipe. C'était difficile de ne pas pouvoir aider un camarde ou de ne pas pouvoir aller en voir un autre à l'hôpital. Moi aussi ça me rendait triste, à vrai dire j'étais très triste et inquiet pour eux, c'est surement pour ça que les autres commence à m'appeler la « Maman » de l'équipe, je trouve ça mignon et je le prends plutôt bien. C'est sympa et assez gratifiant pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas souvent sur le terrain d'être qualifié par ce nom, ça me fait sourire. Bon, le seul point négatif, enfin… on va plutôt dire gênant, c'est qu'ils ont aussi commencez à appeler Daichi « Papa »… Sérieusement je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. C'est surement une idée de Nishinoya et Tanaka pour m'embêter, mais tant que je n'ai pas de preuve, je ne peux pas leur en foutre une.

Bref, le retour après le dernier entrainement de la journée avait été calme bien que le froid de ce début d'automne nous a légèrement mordu le visage. La même ambiance bonne enfant nous a suivi tout le long du trajet jusqu'à ce que chacun retourne chez soi de son côté. Ma maison était vide, normal vu que mes parents étaient absents pour raison professionnelle. J'y suis un peu habitué mais ça ne me dérange plus, c'est agréable à mon âge de pouvoir avoir un peu d'espace, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Je retire mes chaussures et les laisse dans l'entrée, passant dans la pièce principale en laissant mon sac de sport sur la table tout en retirant ma veste de survêtement. Un bain me fera sans aucun doute le plus grand bien. Je lâche un sourire à cette pensée et monte les escaliers vers les chambres de la maison, dont la mienne, sur la gauche du couloir. Je pousse la porte qui grince très légèrement et entre dans ma chambre. Je lâche ma veste sur le lit et m'étire un peu avant de stopper tous mouvement. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être épié mais pas par la fenêtre, c'est encore pire, j'ai l'impression qu'une présence se trouve dans ma chambre.

Je me retourne lentement vers le mur de ma chambre ou se trouve mon armoire pour vérifier si mon intuition était en train de me jouer un tour ou non. Et là je stoppais tous mouvement, un nœud à l'estomac, mes mains devinrent moites et je dû me retenir de toute mes forces de ne pas pousser un cri.

Là, dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, un garçon, jeune, tremblant. Près de lui une serviette tâché de rouge, pas besoin d'être un géni pour deviner qu'il s'agit de sang. Le garçon est pris d'un sursaut et un léger sanglot s'élève. J'aurais presque de la pitié pour lui s'il ne se trouvait pas dans ma chambre. J'hésite, devrais-je appeler la police ou bien aller l'aider ? La réponse vient d'elle-même lorsqu'il redressa la tête vers moi, ses grands yeux sombres humidifiés par des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Mon cœur fait un bond quand je le reconnais enfin.

« Yamaguchi ? »

Ses larmes se mettent alors à se déverser sur ses joues à une vitesse folle, ses lèvres tremblante et sa voix enrouée.

« Sugawara-san »

* * *

Et bien voilà, je tiens à vous informé qu'une très grosse partie a été écrite sur téléphone pendant les cours (oui je suis encore en cours... sniff) et corrigé sommairement sur pc avec un connexion digne de... bah de rien vu que j'ai du faire un partage de co avec mon téléphone _

Breeef, j'espère que ça vous a plus, que j'ai réussi à titiller votre curiosité avec ce chapitre écrit à la va vite, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si ça vous a plus ou si vous voulez me faire une remarque, ça motive toujours à continuer ^^

Allez je vous souhaite une bonne nuit (pour ma part je vais me coucher) ou une bonne journée selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ces lignes.

 _Thea-San_


End file.
